1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a four-wheeled all-terrain vehicle (hereinafter abbreviated to "ATV") provided with a power supply circuit capable of supplying a dc current from a battery to an external electric apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ATV is capable of traveling rough terrains including sandy places, rugged lands, rocky mountains and rough lands with muddy puddles. The ATV is provided with a battery for supplying a dc current to a self-starting motor when starting the engine and to a headlight. The battery is used also for supplying a dc current to a dc external electric apparatus, such as a portable lamp, a radio set or an electric winch.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a conventional ATV 101, and FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a dc power supply circuit arranged on the ATV 101 to supply power to an external electric apparatus. In FIG. 11, a portable lamp 170 is shown as an example of the external electric apparatus. The ATV 101 is provided with a battery. A wiring harness 163 has a first end connected to the battery, and a second end contained in a front handlebar cover 191 disposed above a front fender B1' and on the front side of a handlebar H' when the same is not used so as to be pulled out of the front handlebar cover 191 when the same is used for supplying power to an external electric apparatus. Another wiring harness 164 for supplying power to an external electric apparatus is stored under a seat S'. An extension wiring harness 165 is connected to the harness 164 to supply power to an external electric apparatus behind the ATV 101. Referring to FIG. 11, two insulated wires 164a and 164b extending from the second end of the wiring harness 163 are connected to terminals 165a and 165b connected to the wires 181a and 181b of a conversion cable 180, respectively. The portable lamp 170 has a power cord 171, and the free end of the power cord 171 is connected to an accessory plug 172. The accessory plug 172 cannot directly be connected to the terminals 165a and 165b; the same is connected through the conversion cable 180 to the terminals 165a and 165b. The conversion cable 180 has wires 181a and 181b. Each of the wires 181a and 181b has one end connected to a terminal of an accessory socket 182 capable of being electrically connected to the accessory plug 172. The other ends of the wires 181a and 181b of the conversion cable 180 are connected to terminals 183a and 183b, respectively. The accessory plug 172 and the accessory socket 182, the terminals 165a and 183a, and the terminals 165b and 183b are connected to supply dc power from the battery to the portable lamp 170.
The conversion cable 180 is necessary for supplying power from the battery to an external electric apparatus. Connection of an external electric apparatus to the battery requires troublesome work for pulling out the terminals 165a and 165b connected to the insulated wires 164a and 164b of the wiring harness 163 out of the front handlebar cover 191 and for connecting the conversion cable 180 to the wiring harness 163. Although the terminals 165a and 165b to which the terminals 183a and 183b of the conversion cable 180 are to be connected are protected by an insulator 195, the insulator 195 is not satisfactorily waterproof because it, is placed outside the front handlebar cover 191. Since many wiring harnesses (not shown) are extended inside the front handlebar cover 191, it is troublesome to discriminate the wiring harness 163 from the rest of the wiring harnesses. The wiring harness 163 pulled out of the front handlebar cover 191 spoils the appearance of the ATV 101.